Clean Breaks
by lanagon59
Summary: Leaving Lazytown was the hardest thing Stephanie had to do. Heartbroken, Stephanie hopes never to return again.When her uncle dies, she has no choice - but will she be able to deal with the changes that have taken away everything she remembers? And will she finally be able to get the closure she needs from a mistake made six years before? (Being re-written...very slowly)
1. Prologue

_**Breaking Clean**_

**Bienvenue, to readers new and old!**

**This story is a revised version of 'Clean Breaks'. **

**In other words, I got fed up with a story that had not plot basis and was poorly written, so I decided to re-write it completely. It has the same basic outline, but I'm hoping you enjoy this one more. The chapters are short, which you'll get used to eventually. **

**Anyway, whether you love it, hate it, are indifferent or celebrating llama flavoured coffee beans, it's up to you. I'm trying not to BS my way through this one – hopefully you enjoy it. **

_Prologue_

_I was only thirteen when I had my first experience of heartbreak. Six years later and it seems silly and childish to me now. It didn't feel that way at the time. I acted rashly then. I wasn't expecting rejection – he was so kind to me. I mistook that kindness for affection mirroring my own. When I found out how wrong I was, I ran - unable to deal with the humiliation and shame from my reaction. _

_Having spent time and time again rehashing everything that happened, I'm now able to understand why he pushed me away. Even if he had wanted me back, society generally frowns upon statutory rape. It doesn't make me feel any less embarrassed. _

_I never told my parents what happened when I returned home. I just wanted to forget it ever happened. I swore to myself then that I'd never go back there. It was pure cowardice, but I stuck by that promise. _

_There are so many things I would change if I had the chance. Who knows – maybe I wouldn't feel like I've wasted years of my life. _

It's been six years to the day since I left Lazytown. It's also been six years since I've seen my friends. The downside to letting memories drift away and getting on with life is your friends getting caught in the middle. Occasionally I'd have short phone calls with them in a struggling attempt to keep in contact, but it wasn't long before that stopped too.

My uncle still visits me occasionally, always asking if I want to come back with him for a holiday. He's actually due to come see me in a few weeks for my twentieth birthday.

The last I heard from him, he'd finally married Betsy. After all that flirting – it was inevitable.

My life for the past few years has been anything but glorious. Living on minimum wage isn't something I'd recommend. The apartment I'm living in is small and shabby, with charming amounts of mould as décor. I try hard to think of it as home.

There's not much for me to do outside of school either. The small TV set my parents gave me stopped working a while ago, and I've probably read my small collection of books twenty times each.

I am, in fact, reading one as the phone rings. I stare at it in shock for a moment – I don't usually get calls, unless it's my parents, and they usually call my mobile.

Only barely managing to pick it up by the third ring, I lift up the handset. I'm trying not to panic – try to convince myself that I'm letting my imagination get away from me. It's just a phone call.

"Hello?" I ask, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice. The only sound I hear on the line is a soft, sobbing sound.

"Um - You've reached Stephanie, who _is _this?"

"Oh Stephanie…it's good to hear your v-voice. I have some ba-..._oh god I can't do this…_"

"Aunt Betsy? Is that you? What's wrong?" I barely recognise her voice behind the crying, but I can still hear the pain behind it as she blurts out, "He's dead Stephanie. Your Uncle is dead"

I drop the phone.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I scramble to pick the phone back up, barely making out Betsy asking me if I'm still there.

"Uh, yeah, I'm still here. Are you…I mean, when? How?" I'm struggling to form the idea in my head. I don't even know what the think.

I've never experienced death before. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act.

It can't be real. My uncle – dead? The funny little man who always blushed whenever Betsy smiled at him? He was always so welcoming and happy! He couldn't be gone!

Betsy starts speaking through muffled sniffs.

"I don't know if you remember, dear. He had a heart attack a while ago that he barely managed to make through. And now…he just wasn't going to make it. He tried, dear. He tried so hard," She brakes off to blow her nose.

"Oh dear, I didn't want to bother you with this. Your parents should be the one breaking the news. I'm in no fit state," she sniffs "I couldn't get a hold of them. Stephie…I wasn't sure if you'd even want to come…but – well, dear – would you feel at all like being there for his f-funeral? It's in a few days you see. It would have meant so much to your Uncle to have you here once more. Will you Stephie? Will you come?"

It takes me a second to absorb the speech Betsy gives me. I'm suddenly hit with the reality of it. My uncle is dead, and his funeral is in a few days. Whatever my reasons for avoiding going back, it would be fundamentally wrong not to say goodbye. That meant one thing.

I'd be going back to Lazytown.

"Yeah Betsy, I'll be there. I'll – I'll give my parents a ring. They're on vacation, which is why you couldn't reach them,"

"Oh, that's wonderful dear! It means the world to me. I can make arrangements immediately. I could use the good company. And I know you've got lots of people here who will be anxious to see you again,"

Ah, Betsy. So blissfully ignorant.

This would not be a happy homecoming.

"Okay Betsy. I should go get my things together. I'm so sorry about uncle…" I can't think of anything else to say. Betsy doesn't seem to mind, and hangs up with a considerably less miserable 'goodbye'.

I stare at the phone for about ten minutes after hearing the dial tone. Six years since I had been to Lazytown. Who knows what it will be like now? I think about Trixie, Stingy and my other friends. Have they changed as much as I? For a brief second I even think about _him _before my mind moves towards Betsy, even memories of Robbie, finally resting on my Uncle. His bright, clumsy face flashes through my mind, and as I think about how little time I spent with him, I collapse and just let myself cry.

It takes me under an hour to pack. There are no arrangements to be made. In fact, the trip itself will take me only a few hours. I have made no friends to say goodbye to. I have no job to take leave from. I can't reach my parents, but they can be phoned later. By the time I have finished packing, I have stuffed practically everything I owned into my bags. I stand back from them all gathered together, and realise I've enough things to last me well over a month travelling. The funeral would last the day, if that. I might need a place to crash for the night, but that will be all.

_You're not going back Stephanie. Not for real. _

A few days, and the whole thing will be done with.

With a heavy sigh, I empty all the bags and start again. A small duffel bag my uncle had given me is filled with a spare change of clothes, the essentials, and all the worries and dread I have and have ever had.

That bag is heavier than the rest of them put together.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

As I expect, it only takes me the night to get there. It's kind of maddening to know how close I've been all this time – yet so far removed as well. I haven't checked up on anything to do with the place.

It's barely 7:00am when I step off the train. I'm still half asleep, but the train station is very much awake. Ugh. Morning people.

It takes me a few minutes to register my surroundings, but as I do, I'm stunned.

I'm not sure what I've been expecting after my extended absence. I suppose I didn't expect Lazytown to move on without me.

I stare aimlessly at the things around me. It looks _nothing _like what I remember and I can barely see five feet in front of me. A newly painted sign on my right tells me I have arrived in 'Busytown' - well that's new. And startlingly accurate.

There's a plaza directly across from the train station, and I make my way towards it - trying to find a clearing somewhere, _anywhere. _Boutiques and bakeries, hairdressers, real estate - these things were once so unnecessary for a 'town' with a population under 200. I know the place would have had to have changed, but there isn't even the smallest trace of the town I once called home. And while Lazytown may no longer be an apt description; while I thought I had severed any attachment to the place, I can't help feeling disappointed that it is so completely different.

It strikes me suddenly that I have no clue as to where I am going, despite Betsy having given me instructions to find the mayor's office. I'm supposed to be looking for a large red building nestled behind the town fountain.

Funny thing is I can't find the fountain. In fact, I end up getting so lost that I can't even find the train station again. It's times like these that I wish I had a cellphone. I could call Betsy, get directions. The faster I get there, the faster I get out.

But a little voice tells me I'm better than that. _You can do this on your own. _And I know it's right. I need to show myself I can put this all behind me.

I lift my head and stride purposely towards my chosen direction. For a few glorious minutes I stand by my conviction - until someone steps on my foot.

_"Crap, _that hurt" and the woman who steps on me had the gall to _glare _at me! Rude.

I end up using a payphone calling Betsy.

*ring ring*

_"Hello?"_

"Betsy, it's Steph. Those directions you gave me? Not really helping at the moment."

_"Oh dear. Where are you?"_

I look around where I'm standing. From what I can see there are no really distinguishing landmarks, so I list off a few of the stores.

_"Don't you worry dear; I know exactly where you are. I'll get someone to find you."_

"No need Betsy, if you could just direct me fro-"

_"Now Stephanie, it is no trouble at all. He'll be there shortly. Just stay where you are...what are you wearing dear?" _

The question catches me off guard. I'm wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, but I'm not sure how it's relevant. I tell her as much.

_"Don't be silly dear. He'll need to know what you look like to find you"_

"Betsy, I have pink hair. It won't be hard."

It's thirty minutes before he finds me.

Shortly after I had hung up on Betsy, it started raining. There were shrieks and people running for cover, but I'm thankful for it. It's cool and relaxing, though I know later I'll be uncomfortable wet. It also makes it easier for my mystery guide to find me.

Someone calls my name, and as I look up I see an equally drenched guy smiling at me. From a distance I can see his face, but as he gets closer I find myself looking up, up, up - craning my head just to look him in the eye.

I don't recognise him immediately. Though I do find something familiar about his blond hair, blue eyes and dimples that make him look like a small child.

I'm about to ask him who he is, when realization sets in.

"Ziggy?" I ask, and he breaks into a grin.

"Hiya Steph - d'ja miss me?"


End file.
